


CherryBlossom

by OtomeGirl



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtomeGirl/pseuds/OtomeGirl
Summary: Red (uf!Sans) is a concubine,Edge (uf!Papyrus) is a samurai and Gaster (uf!) is the Emperor....You already got the idea,don't you?It's a tragedy fanfic.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suisan (from Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suisan+%28from+Tumblr%29).



Cherryblossom - Underfell fanfic  
This fanfic is for my great artist friend @suisan who loves a great tragedy! ^_^  
Hope she liked it ^_^

Pairs: uf!GasterXuf!Sans and uf!PapyrusXuf!Sans

 

“My love,  
When I first arrive at your castle, I felt nothing but fear. Fear about my life, fear about the future, and above all, fear to you.  
You’re a very intimidating man. One must thread carefully around you if they want to remain alive. A small mistake means death. At that time, all I could think is how long it will take before I join those who have fallen from your sword.  
Then, my secret were revealed.You had discovered that I am one of the Emperor’s concubine,I am his favourite. Do you have any idea how I wanted to bash your head to the ground after hearing that?  
I thought that you’re the most disgusting person in the world.  
But as days and weeks passes, little by little, you bare your real self to me. The fear that I once have to you turned to admiration. Your words are bitter and sharp but behind those is a lonely man who wanted nothing but to unify the nation to end the war.  
A kind and somehow clumsy man.  
People call you fool for your ideals but you believe that you can do it. I think that what you wanted to happen was close to impossible but you have something in you that makes me want to believe and support you.  
Just when did I began thinking that I wanted to help you in any way I can? I can’t remember.  
All I remember was I wanted to do something for you, to support you in any way I can even if its just something trivial as making you desserts, sitting beside you when time is rough or dressing your wounds when your wounded and weak.  
Then, time goes by and after that particular event, I agreed to be yours.  
But I know where I stand. The position of a concubine is only reserve to a woman of high status or, in my case,a man. So even if you’re a bachelor, I am nothing but a concubine. A mistress.  
But it doesn’t matter. At that time, all I think was I want to be with you. I know that one day will come But, I was happy being with you even if don’t say you loved me back I just hope one day or even in another life, we can be together again”  
Emperor Gaster, a monster without much emotion and known to all for being a cruel emperor, was not believing that little diary he was reading in his hands. His favorite concubine, a small, red-eyed, frail-looking skeleton, was betraying him with one of his samurai and not with any warrior, but with the samurai captain named Edge.  
Gaster had found Red’s diary, a concubine he had acquired for some time from the market, still a virgin at a good price. Skeleton monsters were very rare and difficult to find, and when they appeared or were turned into slaves or were either very rich lords or powerful warriors, Gaster himself was a type of skeleton but much more evolved than ordinary skeletons and much more intelligent as well. Much more cruel by nature and one of the things he least liked was that of other people playing what was rightfully his.  
The Emperor already knew that something was wrong with his favorite concubine because he was happier lately and one of Gaster’s pleasures was to see the fearful faces of his servants and subjects, but especially of his concubine Red. Gaster was even thinking of To make him his wife so that he could torment him whenever he wanted anywhere in his castle instead of always having to go to the mansion where the concubines were isolated from other men or that was what he should but apparently Red was meeting with The Samurai Edge and having cases with him from behind him and this Gaster could not accept.Gaster begins to leaf through the pages of the diary looking to know how the two skeletons had met and discovered that it was not long after Red entered the castle…  
Red had just become an Emperor’s concubine and had had his first night with him, and no matter how much he begged the Emperor and wept that he did not want it, Gaster kept up his ass. The emperor did not care at all for the first time of the little skeleton, and he continued to be crude until he was satisfied, and when it was over, Gaster simply told Red to clean himself and go back to the area where the concubines stayed.  
Red was holding the kimono he wore covering the body that trembled and sobbed, he knew that from then on his life would be like this,forever.  
In the middle of the way he looks at a large cherry tree that was beginning to give flowers and underneath it notes some bottles of wine and sake. Even in Red cries goes to the place to be able to clean since something out of place could entail future problems for him and that he did not want that. It was then that Red saw him for the first time …  
Beneath the cherry tree was a samurai wearing armor that looked very heavy, his face was covered by a mask of an Oni (Japanese demon). Red half-scared takes a few steps back and begins to tremble more, but curiosity has tamed him. The samurai was the first person he saw taking away the Emperor, he had never seen another concubine or servants before, his meals were left in the door of his room every day at certain times and he left the empty dishes outside when he finished eating.  
Red cautiously approached the drunken samurai and then carefully removed the mask and was surprised to see that the samurai was a skeleton like him but much taller and with a scar on his face that passed through one of his eyes. Red, sort of marveling at the scar, touches him using his little ones as if he were trying on the scar of the samurai, but soon the curiosity turned into despair as the samurai awakens and with incredible strength holds the hand of the little skeleton.  
Red tries to free himself using all the strength he had but that was useless, the tall skeleton was completely overpowering him while the other struggled to gain his freedom.  
Red struggled so hard that he could not hold the kimono that covered him with only one hand and it fell to the ground revealing the fragile body of the skeleton. Immediately Red turned red to sob and weeping, he had just remembered his first time with the emperor and thinking that it could happen again with him only a few shoras after the event filled him with fear. The samurai loosens the little skeleton by knocking him to the ground and then picks his face gently and kisses him. Red gets scared and notices that the kiss tasted of alcohol and that this taste was penetrating in his mouth. The little concubine had no tolerance for alcohol, and within seconds he was already drunk.  
Red feels that the samurai was much more delicate than the Emperor, and he played it gently even when drunk. Maybe because he was drunk he was being kind or he was confusing Red with a woman but one thing was certain: Red had never felt that way, being loved. It did not take long for the act to occur and when Red woke up he saw that he was under the tree alone and there was no sign of the samurai other than the bottles of drinks on the ground near the roots.  
In a few days Red was meeting more and more with the samurai on his walks through the gardens and discovered that he was the deputy general of the Emperor’s army and even one of the strongest and that he had already won many battles for Gastere And Red developed feelings for him.  
Red knew this was forbidden, but he still kept meeting Edge and the Emperor’s back. Red knew he was nothing more than an object of stress relief for the samurai, but he still loved him. At least Edge was gentler to him in the hours of tried-and-true acts than Gaster and near the samurai the little skeleton felt safer.  
As concubine Red could not have relations with others other than the Emperor and could not socialize with other monsters so he wrote everything he felt and what he did in his diary that was now in the hands of Gaster.  
Gaster was furious, so far-fetched that he invoked a Blaster that completely destroyed the concubine’s diary leaving only the ashes of the papers burned to the ground. He would not leave it like this.  
The Emperor ordered Edge to be arrested under the orders of treason against him he tortured him for 3 days and 3 nights followed by him to possess his favored concubine until he decided to give the order to Edge to commit Sepukku and at least to die with some honor. Order that Edge was not against.  
In a few hours everything was ready for Edge’s Seppuku, and Gaster had forced Red to watch it next to him, sitting on the throne with him.  
Red was wearing a very handsome kimono, with a large bow on the back, the kimono was made pure silk domes and chiselled with gold threads. The design of the kimono was also spectacular, they were cherry blossoms but they were painted red as living blood.  
Red now wore around his neck a collar made exclusively for him under Gaster’s command, a leash with a pendant and a guide. In the pendant it was written that Red belonged to the Emperor and the guide was a way for Gaster to control the little skeleton more easily out that he had more fun when he saw the sad face full of fear of Red when he controlled it by the guide of the collar.  
Edge enters, this time he does not wear his armor but a white yukata and begins to prepare for the Seppuku.  
Red, in tears, begged Gaster not to do this and punish him and leave the samurai free but all was in vain. Gaster watched with a wicked smile on his face, a real monster who had just gotten what he wanted: all for himself.  
Red jumped out of Gaster’s arms and headed for Edge but Gaster pulled him by the collar and made him stand in front of him and hold him in the hands he had summoned, precisely holding Red’s face full of tears.  
“He never said that he loved you”  
What Gaster had just said right next to Red’s face made him totally open his eyes  
“He never loved you”  
Gaster, as he said this, let go of Red’s face that was now staring at Edge whose body was beginning to turn to ashes, he had completed the Seppuku.  
Red finds his last strength and runs trying to hold Edge but he arrives too late and the hand he was trying to hold had turned to ashes. Edge was dead.  
Gaster grabs Red’s hand gently and makes him stand up, the little skeleton’s face was a mixture of salty tears with something of Edge’s ash glued to them.  
“Now you’re mine, forever and only mine”  
Gaster kisses Red and the little skeleton returns the kiss  
“Forever yours, my emperor”  
Red hugs the Emperor and the Emperor embraces him back.  
Gaster had finally managed to break the little skeleton and saw on the face of the emperor a face of a cruel monster whose pleasure it was to break souls until they swore loyalty only to him.  
Red never again disobeyed the orders of Gaster that, little by little, was taken by the madness of the power.


End file.
